justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
What You Waiting For?
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2004 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup/Remake) |dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashup (JD3) |mode = Solo |pc = to to (Remake) |gc = to Cyan/Aqua to (Remake) |lc = Pink (PS3) (Remake) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 53 (Mashup) |dura = 3:45 |nowc = WhatYouWait WhatYouWaitAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Emmanuelle Soum }}Gwen Stefani tarafından "What You Waiting For?" 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Orjinal Dansçı sarı vurguları olan sıcak pembe kabarık saçlı bir kadındır. Mor çizgileri olan sarı bir elbise giyiyor, ok gibi bir tasarıma sahip, eteğinin merkezinde mor ruffles var. Ayrıca sol bileğinde sarı manşet botlarla mor manşet ve pembe bir bileklik giyiyor. Koro sırasında elbisesi deniz mavisine döner ve çizgiler koyu kırmızı olur. Botları ayrıca kırmızı manşetlerle maviliğe çeviriyor ve saçındaki vurgu da maviliğe dönüşüyor. Pembe bir taslak var. Maps Mashup için teknik direktör seçimi görüntüsünde, daha gerçekçi görünüyor. Yüzü hafifçe görülebilir ve ayetler ve köprü sırasında elbisesindeki çizgiler biraz daha kırmızımsıdır. Şimdi mavi bir taslak var. Remake Remake, yüzü daha az görünür ve saçları artık daha koyu. Ayetlerdeki çizme manşetleri ve köprü şimdi koyu mavi renktedir. Mavi taslaklarını Maps Mashup'un menü varlıklarından koruyor. whatyouwait_jd3 coach_1_big.png|Original Whatyouwait coach 12x.png| (from Maps Mashup) whatyouwait jdu coach 1.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan bir saat gibi görünüyor. İlk ayette, saatin rengi pembedir ve koro başladığında renk şeması maviye döner. Pembeden fırtınalı maviye değişen, bulutlar ve uzaktaki arka planda vitesler var. Dansçı bir saat gibi görünüyor bir platform üzerinde duruyor. Xbox 360 arka planda daha fazla animasyon var. Mashup What You Waiting For? has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *Maniac GM *Pump It *Skin-To-Skin *I Was Made For Loving' You (Sweat) Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 2 adet Altın Hareket (remake in 1) var: Altın Hareket 1: Sağ omzunuzu, bir kez daha sol kolunuz aşağı inecek şekilde yukarı ve aşağı gidecek şekilde sarsın. Bu Altın Taşıma yalnızca adresinde mevcuttur. Altın Hareket 2/Altın Hareket (Remake): Vücudunuzu düzeltin ve dururken kollarınızı yere indirin. Whatyouwait gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ( only) Whatyouwait gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ( only) in-game Whatyouwait gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Gold Move (Remake) Whatyouwait gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 Gold Move (Remake) in-game Sweat Mashup Ter Mashup'ta 1 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Dairesel hareketlerle ellerinizi kaldırın. (Maniac) Maniac gm 3.png|Gold Move (Maniac) Whatyouwaitingmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? appears in the following Mashups: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Super Bass'' Captions What You Waiting For? appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Be Free *Chosen *Dream Doll *Headache *No No No! *Pull Me *Punch 'N' Stomp *Temper Tantrum *Victory Step Trivia *Xbox 360'ta, koç saçları, kıvrıldığı zaman maviye dönüşürken bazen parlar. Galeri Game Files whatyouwait jd3 cover generic.jpg|''What You Waiting For?'' Whatyouwaitmu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Sweat Mashup) Whatyouwait jdu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Remake) Whatyouwait jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Whatyouwait jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games whatyouwait pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Whatyouwait jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-36.png|''What You Waiting For?'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-37.png| coach selection screen (Wii) whatyouwait jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Classic s coach selection screen (Xbox 360) whatyouwaitmu coachmenu wii.png|Mashup s coach selection screen (Wii) Justdance whatyouwait easteregg.jpg|'' '' in the background of Just Dance Promotional Images Whatyouwait promo coach.png Whatyouwait xbox360 boxart.jpg|The coach on the Xbox 360 boxart Whatyouwait katyperry code.jpg Whatyouwait wii boxart back.jpg|The coach on the back of the Wii boxart Beta Elements Whatyouwait promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta screenshot (note Baby s player name) Whatyouwait promo gameplay 2.jpg|Beta version Whatyouwait beta.jpg|Another Beta gameplay, with much fewer details than the final version Whatyouwait beta 2.jpg|Another Beta picture Whatyouwait beta choreo 1.png|Another beta footage image Whatyouwait beta choreo 2.png|Another beta photo whatyouwait beta color scheme.PNG|Beta color scheme (green and red) Whatyouwait beta color scheme 2.png whatyouwait promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta gameplay with different color scheme and late pictogram Others Whatyouwait leg glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s legs Jd3 pal boxart.jpg|The coach on the PAL boxart WhatYouWait xbox360 picto.jpeg|Pictogram that is only on Xbox 360 Videos Official Music Video Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) What You Waiting For? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers What You Waiting For? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For? 'Mashup' What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) What You Waiting For? - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:What You Waiting For? es:What You Waiting For? en:What You Waiting For? Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Gwen Stefani Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Mashup Şarkıları